Un lugar mejor
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Igual que todos los hombres que habitaban la tierra, Hiashi Hyuga también tenía miedos. Le temía a la soledad, temía perder a alguien cercano y les temía a las personas que pudieran quitárselo. Por eso el mantenía sus cosas bajo llave, donde nadie se lo quitara. Nunca.


**Titulo: En un lugar mejor**

**Género: Familiar**

**Personaje Principal: Hiashi Hyuga**

**Raking: K+**

Igual que todos los hombres que habitaban la tierra, Hiashi Hyuga también tenía miedos.

Le temía a la soledad, temía perder a alguien cercano y les temía a las personas que pudieran quitárselo.

Por eso el mantenía sus cosas bajo llave, donde nadie se lo quitara.

Nunca.

Este temor empezó cuando su primogénita, Hinata, había sido víctima de un intento de secuestro a los tres años, cuando fue a verla dormir y descubrió una cuna vacía y una ventana abierta.

Los secuestradores no llegaron muy lejos, fueron capturados antes de la salida del sol y Hinata fue devuelta a los brazos de su padre.

Supo que ese mundo no era un lugar seguro, así que él construyó su propio mundo para ella, un lugar sin gente que la lastimara, sin enfermedades y un lugar en donde ella estaría segura toda su vida, un lugar bajo la tierra a prueba de sufrimientos.

Años pasaron y siempre que le preguntaban por la pequeña Hinata él decía que ella estaba en un lugar mejor y agradecía las condolencias que recibía simplemente porque ellos no entenderían sus razones para protegerla.

Siempre que llegaba del trabajo el cansancio abandonaba su cuerpo e iba como niño en busca de dulces a la habitación subterránea a ver a sus dos pequeñas.

Hinata y Hanabi siempre lo esperaban.

Hanabi había nacido cuando su esposa estaba conectada a una maquina con muerte cerebral luego de un desafortunado accidente de tránsito, luego de cinco meses y cuando Hanabi por fin estuvo lo suficientemente desarrollada como para "nacer" él había autorizado la desconexión de su esposa.

Ellas no pedían mucho ya que no conocían el mundo, él mismo se había encargado de educarlas, nunca preguntaban por mamá y Hinata de vez en cuando le había dicho que soñó con arboles más grandes que los que se encontraban en su habitación, él le respondía que eso era imposible y que solo eran sueños.

No habían libros que las pudiera hacer imaginar el horrible mundo de afuera, él nunca les contó sobre princesas, nunca hubieron cuentos de hadas porque eso podría ser muy arriesgado para él.

Ellas, en cambio, hacían su propia música porque no conocían un radio y actuaban sus propias películas porque la única televisión que tenían solo era para conectar los videojuegos simplemente porque no sabían que había un cable que podría mostrarles el mundo exterior, todo era una invención propia solamente porque no sabían que existían, aunque sus historias fueran tan cliché como las demás.

Cada nuevo regalo, cuando le preguntaban de donde lo sacó él les decía que era algo que hizo solo para ellas y ellas lo abrazaban, le agradecían, Hiashi nunca pensó que tenerlas aparte del mundo exterior fue una mala decisión, al contrario, pensaba que era lo mejor que jamás hubiera pensado.

Pero entonces ¿y si él moría? ¿Quién se encargaría de ellas? ¿Morirían solas, con hambre? Tal vez morirían deshidratadas, pues en su ausencia no habría nadie quien les llevara agua purificada y era más que evidente que a la hora de su muerte cortarían el servicio de agua potable ¿De frío o de insoportable calor? El sistema ambiental automatizado se podría dañar, ella sufrirían y…

Hiashi siempre sacudía la cabeza y sacaba esas horribles ideas, él era un hombre sano, con condición física para soportar unos cuarenta año más.

_Pero, sin embargo, podrías morir._

No, no lo haría.

_Ellas estarán solas, se preguntarán donde estas._

Él nunca las dejaría.

_Podrías ser asesinado._

No, él no…

_Alguien podría entrar a robar y descubrir la habitación._

Nadie lo descubrirá.

_No puedes estar seguro, alguien pudo ya haber entrado y abusar de ellas._

¡No!

Y siempre que tenía esta conversación con la voz de su cabeza él bajaba por las escaleras oculta bajo la alfombra del sótano al que nadie entraba como si fuera perseguido por el diablo y abría las puerta para descubrir que ellas estaban ahí, lo miraban y le sonreían.

Siempre estaban ahí.

—Sanas y salvas —suspiraba.

Sin duda, este era un lugar mejor para ellas.

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, no es un drabble –excede las reglas de los drabbles –así que digamos que es un one-shot corto, sin embargo, planeo hacerle un final alternativo, depende como se me ocurra escribirlo.**


End file.
